Let's Play Monopoly!
by Wendell27
Summary: Damon, Elena and Caroline play monopoly. Established Delena and Steroline. Pure funny and fluffy :D


**AN: Okay, I gotta say that college is kicking my ass so that's why I'm not having the time to update my fics but I FINALLY have some spare time and I'll update all the fics I'm currently working on and I still have the time to do this one shot :D**

**So like the summary says, Damon, Elena and Caroline are playing monopoly. No Katherine, No Originals, established DE and SC, so pure fluffly and funny :D This should be really fun lol Reviews are VERY much appreciated :) I don't own TVD or any of it's characters.**

"Let's play monopoly!"

"Seriously Barbie? Of all the games in the world, you wanna play monopoly?" Damon said from the couch in the Salvatore's boarding house, where he was laying down, his head on Elena's lap.

"Oh come on Damon! Stefan won't be back for like another two hours! And I'm not gonna let you two have sex in this house while I'm in here, so you just better say yes already" Caroline replied from the spot where she was sitting, on the floor, in the big carpet they had just by the fire.

"Caroline!" Elena said trying to use a shocked tone on her voice but failing, the chuckles that were on the surface of her mouth came out with it.

"Well Barbie you could just... leave" Damon said, giving Caroline one of his trademark smirks. The blonde vampire just gave him a death glare. That didn't convinced him. What did convinced him was the smack on head he received from Elena. Getting up he said with a oh-so-fake cheerfull voice "Let's play monopoly!"

While Caroline was clapping her hands in excitment and Damon had a bored look on his face, Elena just stood by the couch, laughing slightly at her boyfriend and best friend's silliness.

"Okay, now the question is... where the hell are we gonna find a monopoly game?" Damon asked. Caroline answered quickly "I got one in Stefan's room! I brought it here one day, I'll go get it!" and with that Caroline took off in vampire speed.

But Damon couldn't help his sarcastic nature so he said, with Caroline already gone "Really Barbie? Monopoly? I thought you had some sex games with you"

Another smack on the head.

* * *

><p>So it was all settled. Elena didn't want to stay between the war that it was sure to explode some time soon, so she was only going to be the banker. But she really felt that soon enough she was going to be a referee trying to stop two MMA fighters. Sadly, Damon and Caroline were vampires, 1000 times stronger than any other human being. She was in for a rough ride.<p>

"You're going down blondie" Damon said in a low voice, giving Caroline his most evil smirk.

"Oh, so it's blondie now? I kinda miss Barbie" was Caroline's response, voice full of sarcasm.

"Okaaaay! This is just monopoly, you're not gladiators" Elena said as a warning. But apparently now she was invisible since none of them seemed to have heard what she said.

The game started fierce, both Caroline and Damon really playing to win. It was rare to see either of them making a bad purchase and somehow they still were yet to pay anything to each other. But both of them had been already in jail once. Caroline's girly fit of rage when she got into prison was something Elena wanted to laugh her ass off but didn't for respect. Or because she knew Caroline could kill her.

Damon's turn in prison was also laughable. So frustraded when he got in but so happy when he got doubles on the dice that he even threw his bourbon glass to the sky, breaking a lamp on a chandelier in the process. 5 minute break for Damon to clean it up, on Elena's demand.

When he got back that's when all hell broke loose. Caroline had an innocent look on her face and her voice was slightly squeaky when she said "Ready to play again?" Damon eyed her suspciously, trying to figure out what was behind that innocent face and voice. Then he's eyes widened when he said in a hushed voice "You're cheating!"

Caroline opened her mouth but the words were unable to come out. She kept looking back and forth from Elena to Damon, surprise and anger on her face. After what if felt like hours Caroline was able to say "W-w-what? Cheating? I would never do that! How could you think that? Elena, will you help me out here?"

"Oh don't turn this on Elena! I know very well when someone's cheating blondie, I can smell it! And this shriek voice is not helping your case!"

"I play fair Damon! I'm a competitor! Why would I cheat when I _know _I can beat you?"

"Oh is that so? Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned blondie!"

"I can beat you at any time, any place you jerk of a vampire! Right Elena?"

When they both turned to look at Elena, she was not there anymore. Neither was the monopoly board.

"When do you think she left?" Damon asked.

"I don't know. Probably around "I play fair Damon!"?"

"Yeah... So, do you want a drink Barbie?"

"Sure. Whatever happened to Blondie?"

* * *

><p>When Stefan got home, Elena and Damon were cuddling on the couch, just looking at the fire peacefully. Caroline went to receive him with a big smile and passionate kiss. Bringing him to cuddle with her on the other couch, he asked with curiosity "So, what did you guys do while I was out?"<p>

While pulling a blanket on them, Caroline replied, sighing against his chest "Oh, we were playing a little bit of monopoly but things got a little carried away"

"Oh Okay... so you cheated huh?" Stefan asked with a playfull voice. "Stefan!" Caroline said, hitting him in the chest while he just chuckled at how adorable she looked. Damon and Elena laughed from their couch.

"So games huh? Hey, how about we play..." Stefan tried.

"NO!" It was the mutual response.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun to write xD I hope it's fun to read also :D I think I'm going to start doing more of this humor one shots, it's more up my alley :D But I'll continue with the other fics I started, don't worry :) Review it please! :D<strong>


End file.
